comic_vs_anime_vs_cartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku Black
"I'm from a much higher place than you… and I've seen the truth of this world, the Universe, and all things in it. I noticed the results and decided mortal beings should be destroyed. Mortals are the one and only failed creation of the gods. In order to make the world — the Universe — a beautiful paradise, I want to annihilate the mortals on the gods' behalf, who won't admit their failure! " — Black to Trunks in Feelings That Travel Beyond Time - Trunks and Mai Goku Black (ゴクウブラック Gokū Burakku), usually referred to as Black, was the main antagonist of the Future Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super. His true identity is the original present Zamasu (ザマス Zamasu) from the unaltered main timeline, in which he stole the body of the original present Goku and sought to destroy all mortals alongside Future Zamasu. He was given the name "Goku Black" by Future Bulma when he initially referred to himself as Son Goku. Appearance His original appearance was the same as his counterparts. After stealing Goku's body, he underwent physical changes. While still essentially identical, he has a slightly darker skin tone and fully outlined eyes, along with a somewhat skinnier physique. In the manga, he has dark outlines around his eyes. His attire consists of a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He wears a single gold and green Potara earring on his left ear. In the anime he also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger, while in Toriyama's artwork and in the manga Black does not possess the Time Ring. While inside dark clouds or fire, Black has a demonic appearance. Personality Before acting on his dark impulses, as Zamasu, he was a calm and patient individual, willing to listen to his teacher's words. Finally giving in to his desires, Black mercilessly killed Gowasu as his first step down a dark path. Upon taking Goku's body, Black became much more emotional. He gained many opposite characteristics to his host body's personality. Like his future timeline counterpart, he is extremely sadistic, seen when he kills Bulma, along with the vast majority of the Earthlings, believing it to be "justice". However, he retains his past self's politeness and is shown to be graceful during his first fight with Goku as Black. Black also claims to have already destroyed multiple different planets' populations before going to Earth. During his short battle in the present timeline, Black seems to enjoy the pain Goku inflicts on him in their battle, suggesting a masochistic side, which disturbs Goku. During his fight with Trunks, he showed a sense of brutality as he savagely fractured Trunks' arm and shoots a barrage of ki blasts at his defenseless opponent. However, Black also seems to share a few traits with Goku, namely his desire to fight strong opponents, even going as far as holding his full power back in order to further enjoy a fight, always keeping it just ahead of his opponent. Black also shares Goku's sense of determination, never letting up on a goal once he sets his mind on it, as he vowed to find Trunks after he escaped to the past. Judging from his derogatory comment towards Trunks' Saiyan heritage, it's possible that he harbors some negative feelings towards the Saiyan race, yet at the same time referred to them as a proud warrior tribe, enough to make the decision to use Shenron's power to take over and reside in the body of a Saiyan: Goku. Black also seems to respect Goku's power. He seems to utterly detest mortals, perceiving them as a blasphemy and the gods' greatest mistake. He elaborates this hatred by stating that he has scoured several universes and has implied to have seen enough timelines (presumably also the past and the Android conflict as well) via the Time Ring to feel vindicated in his belief that mortals are an existence that prevents the universe as a whole from becoming a true paradise and has taken it upon himself to destroy all traces of mankind, who he believes have only been allowed to live as long as they have because the gods are too prideful to acknowledge their failure in creating mortals. Also, rather than using the Super Dragon Balls and wish for mortals to be exterminated, he preferred to steal the body of Goku, displaying his infatuation with the Saiyan. This also seems to suggest that he wanted to destroy mortals by himself, as he believed that it was his own responsibility, as if he were the Supreme God. He appears to have a somewhat different view on power compared to his other counterpart. Unlike the future Zamasu, who desired immortality, Black openly stated his disinterest on such a power. Instead, he is glad of the abilities he already gained through Goku's body and seeks to attain more power through his own effort, seeking battle from strong opponents to further progress his might, especially against the actual Goku from the main altered timeline. In the manga, however, Black's personality was drastically different from his anime counterpart. While Black in the anime always manages to stay calm and never lose his composure, even when losing a battle, Black in the manga is more prone to losing his composure the moment things do not go his way. This was shown when he was losing his battle against Vegeta, where he breaks down in a fit of rage. The difference in their personality is also reflected in their contrasting fighting styles. Black in the anime performs his attacks with a sense of finesse and flamboyance. Black in the manga, however, prefers to use brute force alone to overwhelm his enemies, taking a more aggressive fighting style. The difference in personalities is likely due to Black in the manga never meeting Goku personally prior to their encounter in the future timeline, and thus never had a personal connection with Goku. This ultimately resulted in none of Goku's traits such as a composed demeanor when fighting or his lust for battle. Similarly, his relationship to Future Zamasu in the manga was significantly different from that of the anime. In the latter, he and Future Zamasu genuinely considered each other as friends, while in the manga, Goku Black considered Future Zamasu to merely be a pawn, while Future Zamasu likewise considered Black contemptible for forsaking his divine body for the sake of power, and at one point when on the ropes were even willing to turn on each other briefly. Category:Characters